When One Door Closes
by Cow as White as Milk
Summary: Z has a talk with Sky after Dru’s betrayal. New chapter has been added!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Z has a talk with Sky after Dru's betrayal.

Disclaimer: I do not own SPD.

* * *

Z watched him from the corner of the room. He looked drained, even more than Jack who had gone to bed early, exhausted from his long day with Sky and a toothbrush. She couldn't understand why he was still up, or perhaps she could. She could imagine what it would be like to have Jack turn on her the way Dru had done to Sky. The feelings coursing through her would have been horrible.

Frowning she got up from where she had been sitting and walked over to him. He knew that she was there, she could tell. His body had tensed and so she waited for him to make a move or to say something. The only move he made was a pathetic glance to the side almost as if he was trying to avoid her.

"I'm sorry, Z." His voice was barely audible, but she took it as a sign and sat down by his side. Wetting her lips she let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she had been holding.

"It's okay," She told him. It was true, he may have said some really insensitive things, but deep down, she knew he had been confused.

Sky shook his head. "No it's not," he said finally looking her in the eye. "When I implied that Jack didn't know anything about having a best friend, I inadvertently shot you down too. I didn't realize it until I saw you walk away."

Z glanced down at her hands. "I wasn't upset with you. I was more upset that Jack didn't defend himself," she said quietly. Turning towards her, Sky frowned and slowly covered her hands with his. He was about to reply when she beat him to it. "I got over it quickly though, Jack didn't need to prove himself to you, me or anybody. He knows what's in his heart and that should be good enough for us." A wistful smile played at her lips. "Besides, he proves it in his actions every day. Who are we to ask for more?"

Sky nodded. He knew she was right. He had learned a little of what Jack was truly made of this morning when they shared a good laugh over the violation of Jacks toothbrush. A smirk came over Sky's lips, that was a memory he was more than happy to keep. "You're right," he amended.

Z sighed and looked into his eyes. "You know, there is always room for more than one best friend." The smirk dropped from Sky's face. He wasn't exactly sure how to interpret her statement. "I will always be there for you, Sky, you know that right?"

Sky sat there staring back at her. He didn't know what to make of it all. Z had Jack, she always would. He couldn't understand how he would even begin to fit into that equation. She and Jack were a team. He had even thought of them as a clique. It had always been 'them against us' in Sky's mind, it was obvious in how he and Jack always clashed. Even Bridge had issues with Jack on some occasions. Z had always seemed to fit in better, but he had even questioned her motives before. It was beyond him why she would even want to be more than a team mate with him, let alone a best friend.

Sky shook his head, as if to clear some of his thoughts. Unfortunately he didn't seem to catch the pained look that crossed over his companion's features, and was startled when she suddenly stood up and strode out of the room leaving an angry Sydney in her wake. Apparently she had seen what set Z off, it was enough to make him a little nervous.

"How could you, Sky!" Sydney ranted catching him off guard.

Sky frowned. "'How could I,' what?" He muttered.

"She offered you friendship, and you blew her off. Get your head out of your butt, Einstein," Syd raged. "Dru wasn't even half the friend that Z is. She may be a bit of a slob, but she's one of the nicest most caring people I know."

Sky shook his head. "I didn't blow her off."

"If that's what it looked like from here," Syd stated, "I can only imagine what it looked like from up close."

"Pray tell, how did it look?" He asked sarcastically.

Sydney huffed. "You were shaking your head ever since she said that 'there's room enough for more than one...'"

Sky didn't even listen any further, he just put his hands to his forehead. What had he done. Ignoring Sydney and her ranting, he took off after Z.

It took a while, but he finally found her. She was standing in the dark looking out of one of the bases many large windows. Even from where he stood, he could see how her cheek bones seemed luminescent reflecting the lights of the city. He had made her cry. Cursing himself he stood back almost afraid to go to her and then he took a deep breath and continued forward.

He didn't even give her a chance to comprehend what was happening, instead he approached her from behind and gently drew her towards him and enveloped her in his arms. He heard her whimper and felt her try to pull a way, but he refused to let go. He dropped a kiss into her hair and clung to her tighter.

Finally he felt her relax. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered as she let her arms settle around his waist.

Sky smiled, pulled back and guided her face up so that he could see her eyes. "I don't like seeing my best friend in pain," he stated simply as he watched a smile creep onto her face.

* * *

There you have it! Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky was surprised at the warmth that seemed to surround him the moment he took her into his arms. He had never felt that way before, so raw, naked and vulnerable. What surprised him even more was that he didn't even care. They just stood there watching the lights of the city with Z wrapped in his arms like a security blanket. He knew now that he was bound and determined never to let go of what she represented. Then he felt it. A small drop of warm liquid land just between the base of his thumb and fore finger.

Loosening his grip on her, he slowly spun her to face him. She was crying again. Steady streams of liquid rolled silently down her face. "What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

She shook her head and stepped away from him secretly missing the added warmth his body had provided. "The city is so beautiful. You can almost forget everything it's done to you. Then you see it during the day and you're reminded of what a horrible place it really is."

Sky took a couple of steps back as a chill ran up along his spine. It was as if the faint shadow of doubt was whispering to him. _'Warning, Sky Tate! Danger!'_ Taking a deep breath he forced his feelings back. "What do you mean?"

She took a step towards the window. "You! You walk in like the knight in shining armor out of some book. Wanting to aid me...to wipe my tears away. Making me forget who it was who caused those tears. You're just like the city. A figment of my imagination, and just as unforgiving."

Her words cut him deep, and he felt the swell of anger burning in his gut. After what he had just been through, how dare she! Yet, what made him even more angry was that everything she had said was true. It was then that he realized that he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at himself.

It was then that his father's words came back to him in a flash. _"There are two things you should never get angry at: things you can't change, because it's a waste of energy, and things you can change."_

Glancing in Z's direction, he silently chided himself. She had every right to be emotional. He had treated her horribly, weather he realized it at the time or not. Then to make matters worse he didn't even apologize. He was so into his selfish needs he didn't recognize how badly he had actually hurt her. She was always the one to be the first to open up to people, trusting in them with her whole heart. For the most part, she was the most forgiving person he knew. It was her greatest strength.

Yet, looking on her now, he could see a hardened look in her eyes. One he recognized all too well. He saw it in the mirror not hours ago. It was more than likely the same look Jesus wore the moment Judas betrayed him. She was heart broken.

He couldn't believe it. His own selfishness had caused him to sink as low as Dru. "Oh foot, Z. I'm so sorry."

"How could you be? I understand. There's no way I could compete with your standards."

His eyes widened. "What? No! I love you the way that you are, Z!"

"Then why would you deny my offer? Don't think that I don't know that you came after me because of Syd."

Sky shook his head as tears started to prick behind his eyes. "Z, Syd did tell me to come find you, but not for the reason you are thinking. I did not know I had hurt you. I was shaking my head because I didn't believe I could fit into your life...with Jack around." He had to force his last words out and with them came a rare display of emotion from him as tears made their way down his face.

Z moved closer to him, knowing that he was sincere. Reaching up she wiped most of the dampness from his face and her breath caught as his strong hands encircled hers. "Um, did you say that you loved me?" She asked tentatively.

Sky sighed. He was hoping that she wouldn't have picked up on his little slip, but now that he knew that she did, he was relieved. Nodding he pulled her back into his arms. "I don't even care if you don't return my feelings, Z. I'm happy to have you as a friend."

Z snuggled into is arms and marveled at how they fit so perfectly around her. For some reason his admission also seemed to fit. It seemed natural to her. Placing a small kiss at the base of his neck, she pulled back slightly to watch his reaction.

His breath hitched in his throat. She had kissed him and not in a friendly way either. No, her kiss was unmistakable. The rejection he had been waiting for was lost in the wind so to speak. In her he had found a best friend, and something more. They had finally reached an understanding.

* * *

This is for those of you who wanted me to write more. I rarely do this, but after re-reading it nine months later, I realized that you were right. It did seem un-finished. 

Please review!!!


End file.
